From Way Back Then
by TaimmyJ
Summary: Duncan x Heather. Who would of thought Duncan's attraction to Heather would ever be returned? They sure didn't. So finally in the third season of being stuck together, they get together. Was originally a one-shot. Smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whilst my** **otp is Aleheather, I believe there is a severe shortage of Deather (DxH, Duncan x Heather) Fanfiction! Enjoy the lemon which I originally planned on making a fluff-fest but didn't - you're welcome.** Also if your wondering _hey what about Gwen?_ Just think that Duncan know's that somewhere in the back of his head whilst he does likes Gwen, it's more of a breakaway from his insane relationship with Courtney and while it could last for a while the relationship would never last. (I also ship Gwuncan and Duncney so I mean no ill-intent by this.)

* * *

It was in Area 51 when it happened, both teams remaining in the competition where on the search for a working alien artefact. Occasional screams could be heard, banging against metal and flashes of bright lights that would blind the eyes were coming from different locations.

Heather had stuck with Courtney for the first half of the lookout, but she ditched her eventually after learning that Courtney wasn't much help. She was quite the opposite actually, destroying the only working artefact they had found during the entirely too long time they'd been searching.

So she was off on her own, she passed Gwen who had an all too happy look on her face and notified her of what Courtney had 'accidentally' done. Emphasis on the _accidentally_ part.

Soon enough though, Heather came across one of those scream worthy scenarios, only she was not the one in trouble.

Across from her was a live artefact, a small living alien to be specific. Though instead of someone attempting to catch it, somebody was stuck in between two crates butt raised high and the little alien latched on zapping it whenever the somebody tried to jerk themselves free.

Now Heather wasn't one of the people to stare at people asses so much that she could recognise someone from theirs. This butt was one she recognised from his iconic dance moves utilising it, not wiggling like it usually would when bent over and up in the air like this. Duncan was enjoying having us butt repeatedly electrocuted by the small alien.

It started off as a snicker, a chortle maybe. But the sound was enough for Duncan to realise somebody was nearby. "Help!" Duncan spoke loudly for only the queen bee Heather to hear. The snickering continued, "Are you serious man! Help me out here!".

Suddenly like a broken damn it exploded out of Heather with a large force "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She could not help her laughter, tough guy Duncan who had been acting all high and entitled for the entirety of the time he'd been brought back on the show, was getting his butt electrocuted over and over again by an alien, his shouts for help were only making the alien shock him more.

"That's a girls laugh! I'm sure you're not Gwen and I don't think Sierra would laugh at me like this so, _Courtney or Heather whichever one you are help me_!" Still all it did was make Heather laugh. Hunched over she had never laughed so hard, she was in absolute hysterics. The only other person who had ever laughed this hard on the show would of been Duncan himself.

The young Asian girl wiped her watery eyes before breathing out, "Oh my god, y-you're stuck between crates and being electrocuted on the ASS!" She doubled over in laughter again. " _Heather_!" He figured out it was her, "C'mon please help me!" Duncan said as small thumps were heard moving above him.

Heather was climbing the crates only to plop in front of Duncan, kneeling down to be eye-level with him, "Oh but don't you remember Duncan?"-"Remember what Heather?" the teen stuck between the crates looked irritated while Heather just put on a smug look, still occasionally giggling. "Oh only the thing you were never ever allowed to forget."

Duncan appeared to recall something, though not entirely sure of what, he had had two very long seasons already with Heather and of course had done many things involving her, so this specific moment was eluding him completely, "What did I do Heather? Can't this wait until you get me out of here? Please?"

"Oh but Duncan don't you remember when _you_ got _me_ shot in _my_ _ass_ with a tranquilliser dart?" She punctuated her sentence by poking him in the nose with her pointer finger on each empathised word, she flicked his nose upwards at the end, glaring.

'Ah fuck' thought Duncan remembering that yes he did do that, 'how the hell does she still remember that? Shouldn't she of been doped up so much that she'd forget?' He was slightly worried now, he new Courtney would never pull him out from the crates, but now he's not sure if Heather was any better than Courtney arriving on scene with him stuck.

Heather leaned over, face close to Duncan's but nose raised higher than his, her halter top flattening out giving Duncan a clear view of her cleavage. 'Definitely better than Courtney' he thought taking a long glance before responding to Heather's previous question, "That was Izzy's fault! And I cleaned the washroom for you! With my current girlfriend's toothbrush I might add! Can't you just be content that I remember now and help me, you can even take the little alien for your team!" He tried to persuade her.

The two rivals have a staring contest, Heather's streamline body easily fitting in between the crates where Duncan's larger more muscly form is trapped, their faces hadn't been this close since that forced kiss they had shared in the previous season. Times had certainly changed since TDI when Duncan probably would of celebrated kissing the Asian with high levels of gusto. Looking at her now though, he was reminded of how beautiful she actually was.

Reflective eyes that appear to be hard and cold but deep within her pupils they looked soft, her face was very symmetrical with a buttoned nose centring it. Plump lips that look so soft and a small chin that appeared to be the perfect size to cup in a hand as pulled into a kiss. Her hair that had grown back was beautiful, thinking back to when all she had atop her head was her bare scalp she was still quite cute. Her forehead kissable but her soft appearance often ruined by the arch of her perfectly shaped brows that were scowling at him, she looked cold and _hot_.

He didn't know why he was thinking of this, maybe the alien had shocked him one too many times and he was being delusional. But all the strange thoughts just made Duncan more determined to get out of there, unstuck.

Heather sat smugly before him however just watching him slam from one side to another in what appeared be a futile effort until his stuck shoulders managed to bang sideways sending him falling forward on to his side. Straight into Heathers front.

The little alien had flew off before either could even react to their sudden closeness. Duncan's heavier body sent Heather's back into the floor with a jarring force only for the girl to shudder at his warm breathing against her neck. Her head it the ground harder then other parts of her body, she let out a moan of pain and shock from having a sudden warmth pressed on top of her.

It was ridiculous, ridiculous and cliché, her petite frame trapped under his larger one. Their body's mashed together like uncomfortable puzzle pieces, no gaps but Heather was being crushed whilst under him. "Off." She gasped out before anything, tapping a free hand against his side as if she was tapping out of a wrestling match. The delinquent pushed up on one side keeping his shoulders crooked so he would not get stuck again.

Their legs however were still tangled so their lower halves didn't move, but Heather now had space for her chest to rise comfortably both of them were panting. Their warm breath were brushing each others faces when they made eye contact.

On the floor Heather couldn't stop herself from noticing the vibrant colour in the juvie's eyes, almost matching his mohawk which was strange but somehow suited him. The fact his mohawk suited him was amazing in itself as not many people could pull off a mohawk without looking like a complete and utter twat.

Heather surrendered first, turning her head towards Duncan's arm next to her head and breaking the awkward eye contact. His breath tickled her neck, shuddering again she pulled her legs up slightly only to feel the air between the two thicken dramatically. Both competitors eyes widen as Heather upper thighs brush against a hot bulge which had previously been pressed into her hip flexor only becoming known when she moved.

The hot and bothered teen tried to sit into his hip and away from Heather but in the enclosed space he only managed to place himself above her hips and make the bulge more prominent feeling against her. Heather could feel his long rod through his jeans easily and hitched her breath loudly. The sudden noise demanding another awkward eye-contact once more.

"Um-"

"I'll try to-" They both spoke at the same time, trying to get away from each other simultaneously only succeeding in placing Duncan's crotch completely on top of Heather's. "Shit." Duncan groaned, he could feel himself pulsing and Heather's body against him wasn't helping. He could feel her sharp hips against his and her smooth sculpted calves that brushed against his legs almost made him thrust towards her.

It took much effort but the two eventually did manage to get out from between the two crates and into a small open area between many other crates. A safe haven where no camera's could be seen through the small gaps, a dimly lit area, a private area.

The tension between them was so thick you could almost touch it, fire was exploding between the two. Duncan however felt a fool, he has legitimately just got with Gwen and now he was considering doing something that would probably get him killed anyway. But Heather was right there! And she looked _delicious._ He had a hungry look in his eye and his heavy presence was well known to Heather.

She felt flush, she'd always been a sucker for a bad boy, a sucker for a scandal. She had her back to Duncan but slowly glanced over her shoulder at him, he was only a few feet away, staring at her hungrily. She'd been making fun of Gwen for being the 'New Heather' less than three hours ago and now she was in this situation. "You're with Gwen remember, stop looking at me like that." she told him, secretly hoping that he would disregard it and continue his ogling of her. She turned away again breathing.

Suddenly there was a large hand grasping around her waist and pulling her to theirs, now seated in Duncan's lap he grinded up into her, fearing her reaction until he heard a soft moan. Heather's shorts were made of a thin material and she could feel him pressing against her and it felt positively sinful. Kissing her neck Duncan spoke rhetorically "And when have you ever cared that Gwen has a boyfriend, remember?" referencing to her kissing Trent back in season one, many moments from their pasts being brought up as they continue there slow but deliberate movements against one another.

It was settled then and there that something was happening, and that neither Heather nor Duncan were going to stop it.

Duncan rolled his hips up into Heather as she felt herself quiver straddled backwards on his lap. A hand made it's way to the front of her shorts unbuckling her belt and slipping his hand under and into them, he cupped her vagina slowly but pressed against her hard. With his erection pressed fiercely against her backside and a hand caressing her front Heather jerked forward into his hand as he teased her.

Gasps came out in soft puffs, both aware of how their privacy could be completely ruined if too loud, Duncan teased Heather's front with one hand as she grinded back against him, his free hand turning her head to face his, their mouths met each others. Like a tsunami colliding with a pool of lava, the kiss was incredible, never before had either of the two shared a kiss like this. A kiss of pure hunger, desire, lust. The kiss was wild.

Soon enough Duncan removed his hand from Heather's pants, his damp fingers traced up Heather's long torso only to reach her Halter top, pulling it up and over her round breasts that bounced out. Duncan turned Heather around to straddle him frontwards, looking at her chest in the dim light they were soon pressed together again as Duncan cupped her breasts, she played with his muscled torso. She slid her hand down undoing his zipper and untucking his erection from his boxers. Duncan's cock sprung free from confines Heather slowly began pumping her hand up and down around him.

Duncan's hands left Heather's breast quickly only to find themselves gripping her ass pulling it up higher changing their positions once more, her breasts now level with his face he nipped her soft buds while his hands work distractedly on removing her shorts completely, soon Heather was in nothing but her hiked up halter top.

It was then again that they looked into each others eyes, awkward but full of demanding passion, suddenly as if he hadn't just been undressing Heather as she herself gave him and hand job they paused. Their eyes were locked together, in the game they were enemies, they weren't even friends when on the same team, but as Duncan detected when first entering the competition with Heather, their was something between them. And now they were going to see it through and do it.

Heather was positioned above his penis, lined up with his cock brushing against her labia. Chests heaved together as one, Duncan leant forward keeping eye-contact he leant in to kiss Heather once again. He reached one hand between her legs which were straddled over him and for the first time allowing one of his fingers to slide up into her tight hole. Slick fingers soon moving up and down within Heather causing small ripples of pleasure in her core they kept eye-contact the entire time, Duncan encouraging Heather to lay down. Soon Duncan was mesmerised by the site before him.

It had been so fast up until this point but now again he took a moment to appreciate her whole body, her heaving chest made her supple boobs bounce softly while being stretched apart by Heather's arms that were far behind her, propped on her elbows Heather watched Duncan, eye-contact broken momentarily as he appreciated her and she appreciated him.

She stared at where they were joined, he slowly removed his fingers giving them a lick without thought, tasting her juices. The stench of sex already heavy between them. Duncan once again positioned himself at her entrance, "Are you sure about this?" He asked one last time for consent, "Yes." Her answer was sure sounding and he pressed forward into her.

The walls of Heather's vagina clamped down on Duncan's dick, after being teased for so long she craved realise. He sunk his large cock into her fully as she mewled beneath him, giving Heather time to adjust to his large length he leant in for a long kiss before pumping his hips in a steady rhythm.

Like how when they both were when trapped in between the crates Heather was trapped between his arms, though this time calm and unpanicking. She ran her hands all up his body, lifting his shirt up she rubbed his torso and chest one hand soon settling on his lower back while the other in his hair tugging at his green mohawk as they kissed.

Heather's flexible legs were outstretched giving lots of room for Duncan to thrust in and out, he soon uses this to his advantage grabbing on to both her long legs and pushing them down to the floor into a full middle splits causing her pussy to stretch further in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Their mouths clashed together muffling each others moans and grunts, wet sounds echoed throughout the small area.

Heathers leg muscles continued to clench tighter along with her pussy, heat pulsating through her, Duncan's long hard thrusts setting her close to the edge, she panted. "Duncan, I'm gonna cum" She spoke into his mouth not bothering to break the kiss Duncan pounded into Heather faster, her back arched upward awkwardly she changed the angle of herself just enough so that he was hitting G-spot dead-centre with each hard thrust. Both her hands clawed at the bottom of his back leaving red trails.

Soon her entire body was shaking with pleasure as she came hard on to his dick, clenching down on him. Duncan pressed into their kiss harder to muffle her loud moans he slowed his pace elongating her orgasm until he couldn't hold himself back any longer thrusting hard into her again until pulling himself out of Heather to cum over her spread legs and tummy. Both body's became limp, together they panted to catch their breaths.

They were basking in the afterglow, giving slow tired kisses, Heather leaving hickeys on his neck and under his choker. Duncan continually cupping her breast up into his mouth, pinching and sucking on her nipples separately leaving them with hickeys all over. The two soon caught their breath.

Heather sat up first, her breathing calmed she pulled her shirt back over her breasts, collecting her clothes Duncan soon followed her example putting his pants back into place, readjusting his crumpled shirt and raised choker so all was in place.

They stood up at the same time looking into each others eyes for the final time that day understanding each others needs, knowing not to tell anyone. Heather walked through the gap between the craters first with Duncan slowly coming out from behind, the coast was clear but she could hear members of Duncan's team nearby, deep voices from a few rows away. The two went completely under the radar and tension they had previously felt dissipated.

Nobody from team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot suspected anything as Heather turned around to see Duncan's head flopped down in shame. She bursted out in laughter again like when he got stuck the first time, when distracted he straightened his shoulders resulting in him getting stuck once more. When team cirrrrh found them, the moment was over, both teams still looking for their artefact, with a final laugh Heather ran off on sore legs leaving Duncan and joining the rest of her team looking for an artefact.

With the ironic help of Alejandro the delinquent was free to search as well, not even the observant Alejandro aware of what just happened between him and Heather, team Amazon won once again. It went back to normal, as sad as it may seem he was used to loosing in this team.

Duncan could almost convince himself that the whole thing was just a vivid dream, so little had changed between he and Heather. The atmosphere was calm on the plane if not juxtaposed. It did seem a vivid dream until he saw Heather walk into first class rubbing sore hips from earlier activities. The two had done it, nobody knew but the two themselves. But it is what it is, and it is what it isn't.

He was so glad she stayed to tease him for being stuck and shocked, and although his team lost and Tyler got booted out of the competition. While stuck in economy class (or loser class as Heather calls it) Duncan couldn't help but think he had just won something major.

* * *

 **Review fam**

 **This is a A/N for chapter, it doesn't have any spoilers but fan is being stupid and not letting me put it on that chapter so..**

 **A/N: *inhales* THAT CHAPTER WAS OVER 11K WORDS LONG, THAT IS EASILY THE LONGEST PIECE OF SHIT I'VE EVER WROTE AND WAS AN ABSOLUTE BITCH TO EDIT** **! THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SMUTTY ONE-SHOT WHY DID I EVEN DO THIS!? *exhales***

 **When I was writing my other story 'Another Attempt' (A time-travel Aleheather fic) I had it about half way done when the whole thing deleted on me soooooo... :))))))))))) I wrote this because I literally could not bring myself to rewrite 2000 words so instead I banged out eleven thousand plus words!**

 **Hope you enjoyed my Duncan x Heather little smut thingy, and goodbye (would be a spoiler, who as I said when this was just a one-shot I do like, I just don't like how she changed for the worst in season 3), I will hopefully continue this, though I don't know how frequent the updates will be, the chapters hopefully will be nice long lengths like this!**

 **Review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I was enjoying myself for once, tension was high and had nothing to do with me. Yesterday's challenge couldn't have gone better for me so I payed little mind to the feud going on between Courtney and Gwen. Cody and I were the only ones who had the right idea, chillax and eat the actually edible food of first class or in this case: cookies.

I had been standing over by the cookie jar when the rapt sound of Courtney's nails became continuously louder and more frequent. "Mmmm, the chocolate chips are still gooey! First class rocks!" Cody exclaims as I walk up behind both Gwen and Courtney's joined seats.

"Cookie?" I asked considerately, my unusual good mood contrasted Courtney's bad one as when Gwen reached up to take me up on my offer, Courtney snatched it away from me crushing the cookie whilst giving the goth a death glare.

The C.I.T stood announcing she was going to make a confessional, she waltzed out the room as if her departure mattered at all to any of us, I grabbed the entire cookie jar taking one more for myself before handing it over to a still seated Cody so he could share it with his crush Gwen and his admirer (Read: Stalker.) Sierra.

The previous challenge had been great, my team had won and I had shared an absolutely splendid moment with Duncan! Who would of thought that the delinquent was actually good at something. Though I hoped he was also good at keeping secrets, I doubted he would blab, and with no witnesses or cameras I assumed our secret little escapade would remain a secret.

As fun as that was though my legs were still slightly sore from it and the hickeys all over my breast made my chest feel uncomfortable, I decided to take a walk around the plane. It was relaxing at first, my sore hips numbed out and I just felt a light tingling sensation. I couldn't really do anything about the hickeys.

My relaxing wander came to an end as I was snatched into a dark confessional, dropping my cookie when I was suddenly pulled away, I could just make out the whites of my kidnappers eyes.

"Okay, we vote out Gwen next, agreed?" Courtney spoke from the darkness.

"Not if you try to make us lose on purpose again." I replied as Courtney gasped in fake shock, "I would never! But on the off chance our winning streak does end, I wanna guarantee that pasty McJerkface goes home first, okay?"

"Sure, if you give me a guarantee that you won't vote me off instead." I spoke with my fingers crossed. "Deal"

And with that settled Courtney headed off into the common area, avoiding first class which left me alone in a now lit confessional. "Of course my fingers were crossed! It's one of the advantages of making deals in the dark!" I spoke boastingly to the camera before opening the confessional door only to see my crumbled cookie, exiting the small room where my mumbles of 'waste of a perfectly good cookie' could be heard before I was completely out of the confession cam's shot and making my way to first class.

Snagging me one of the few cookies left I ate it while standing only to hear Chris call for all competitors to gather in the common area to prepare for landing.

o0o - Earlier with Duncan.

I was settled in the corner, I was still winded from yesterday's hard activities. Alejandro was stood in the middle of the room clearly disgruntled at our current accommodation. He should try going to Juvie.

"Loser class again, pathetic. Men," He addressed both Owen and I though I was not as taken by his charismatic voice as Owen was, "we must rise from the ashes and ignite the fires of victory!"

"I'm all for starting fires." I say sitting up, not caring about how Alejandro had previously just compared our team to the birth cycle of a phoenix (born from the ashes) but rather the part on where he began formulating a plan.

"The Amazon's are only strong because they have both Courtney and Heather, we need to break them apart. But how?" the spaniard said the last part mostly to himself. I'd gathered in the last few challenges that the guy was a bit of a manipulator but Owen's loud voice interrupted Alejandro's thoughts and my analysis on said spaniard.

"Oh oh oh! Why don't you pretend you're crushing on Heather and then she'll go home same as Bridgette and Leshawna!"

"Wow really?" I spoke impressed at this new knowledge, "And here I thought I was the only one to score two gold medals in that babe olympics, though I don't exactly think going after the queen of mean Heather will work."

Alejandro looked at me intrigued, "And why is that my friend?" The guy is definitely new, and if he was asking he probably hasn't seen previous seasons of the show. "You haven't watched the previous seasons have you dude? Maybe you should ask our first seasons winner Owen about it or even me, the second seasons winner, about why Heather is an absolute minx and cannot be manipulated at all, ever." I have my pride yes but I also can admit that Heather whilst the first thing I ever noticed about her is her banging looks, she's also incredibly smart and knows exactly how to play the game, if Chris didn't play by the crowd she probably would of made it to the final two the first time around (with her head shaved yes, but still competing.)

Alejandro looked shocked to discover that his remaining two teammates where the only two competitors to win a season. He didn't look too surprised when he found out I'd won previously but he looked mortified at the fact Owen had won the first season. "It was a race and there was food across from the finish line." I clarified for him. He nodded in understanding, Owen is an absolute glutton after all.

Owen just laughed and there was a nasty twinkle in Alejandro's eyes for a second before they widened in false glee when Owen suggested that he should instead flirt with Courtney because 'Heather has a thing for you anyway, doesn't she?'

It was my turn to have a nasty gleam in my eye as I stared at the back of Alejandro's head. Ever since yesterday's incident I've become slightly obsessive whenever someone mentions the stunning Asian women, I couldn't get her out of my head when no one was around so when she was brought up I couldn't help but listen intently so hearing that Heather has a so called 'thing for the new guy' I couldn't help but glare at the man who held allegedly held the fancy of Heather.

And as bad as it was I couldn't help myself from fancying Heather!

She was stunning and just so different from what I'm used to, I was used to the good girl who wants a little rebellion in her life, maybe someone like Gwen who had similar tastes but still ultimately a good girl. Heather, well Heather was an absolute bitch! She did what she wanted, when she wanted, she didn't let anything stop her and it was freakin' hot! She could outdo nearly anyone here and look amazing whilst doing so. (And she'd do it wearing wedges!)

He had now had a taste of her, her body was addicting, her moans muffled against his lips were sounds he'd never want to forget, her soft pants as she calmed down from her euphoric high and the way she walked it off until disgruntled by hip pain.

Everything about Heather just drives him crazy! _But most of all how she just drives him crazy!_

His main problem however was that he had a girlfriend, a girlfriend that he did like but she was the exact opposite of Heather and right now as he sits in economy facing the first class door, the one he wanted to sneak in there and be with was not Gwen, rather it was the bitch that got him kicked off in season one, though to be fair he got payback by kicking her bald head out of the game in season 2.

Soon enough though Chris called all competitors to meet in the common area to prep for landing, though on the way there he stopped and made a short confessional where he quickly concludes that for at least the next few challenges he was safe.

"If Alejandro fails its a reason to vote him off, if he succeeds Courtney's a goner. Talk about a win-win situation."

o0o - Heather

Entering the common area last were Alejandro and Duncan, they came into the room together though Duncan stops before reaching a table to exam the room and Alejandro walked directly up to Courtney with an over-exaggerated look of concern on his face. I didn't pay attention to the actual conversation, instead I used a side eye glance to look over my shoulder at Duncan only to see him looking right at me smirking. The others on my team to busy being preoccupied by their own moping and/or being stalked to notice. I scoffed at the boy who I'd shared that secret one-night stand with before walking over to a swooning Courtney.

I had heard Duncan mumble something over to Alejandro as he walked past with his hand dramatically sprawled over his 'sad' face. I could see right through that guy.

"Are you alright?" I ask Courtney who's hand were delicately held above her chest indicating she was shocked and very pleased. "Never better." The C.I.T said whilst smiling contently at Alejandro's back. I roll my eyes crossing my arms when my attention is drawn by Chris who had an announcement.

"Todays forecast consists of clear skies with temperature reaching a peak of fifty degrees Celsius or say, three hundred degrees Fahrenheit. And today's landing is not so much of a landing rather than a non-landing fly by." The host turned around to open the door behind him revealing the outback of Australia, by the looks of it, he raised his arms towards the moving terrane screaming "JUMP, DROP AND ROLL!"

First out the plane was Sierra who was carrying a nervous cody, next was Duncan whom I'd jumped right after, we all tried to cushion our landings as best as possible though in the end all I managed in succeeding was dodging a small cactus and breaking my fall on a small pile of rocks that were surrounding an ominous burrow which I immediately got up and scurried away from.

Soon however we were stood in our teams, Sierra easily dwarfing the rest of us competitors Chris was standing in front of us smiling charismatically he began his speech on where we actually were and what our challenge would be.

"G-day mate!" He started in a poor Australia accent, "Welcome to out-back Australia, I call today's challenge; The Marathon of Death! Part one is an emu race all the way across Victoria, I'm not saying the trip will be dangerous exactly but with local fauna such as venomous snakes, killer scorpions along with the very real threat of sun-stroke… I hope you all have your affairs in order. The team who reaches hanging rock first will win a distinct advantage in part two of the challenge." He clapped his hands together, his charismatic smile morphing into a malicious one he started again. "And yes, I said emu. BRING 'EM IN BOYS! No saddles of course, it's suppose to be challenging after all."

It was almost immediately after Chris finished that the interns released the emu's and we were all on individual missions to capture our own emu, my long legs coming in handy as I chased after and emu and jumped onto it's back holding it's reins.

I started in the direction of where the hanging rock was located witnessing Alejandro hand over an emu to Courtney who had previously been 'on purpose accidentally' slowing the team down.

Also I saw Duncan with his shorter strong legs trying to jump onto emus backs as they ran past him.

"Nice one Dunc," I holler as I ride past him on my emu which causes him to falter again and miss his jump on the next emu. I laughed when behind me I heard a conversation between him and Gwen.

"What was that about? It's like she just noticed you existed." Gwen said.

Honey he noticed a long while ago. There was an awkward laugh before the girls not so faithful boyfriend spoke.

"Who knows, she's probably just plotting to kill me."

It was a good reply and sounded about right, to my left Alejandro looked mortified for a second before shaking it off and calling back to Duncan that it was time to go.

The journey was ridiculously long. But became bearable when somewhere along the way an emu caught up to mine. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dunc man himself." he snickered at the nickname as I leant over the side of my emu towards him, there was no one cameras to be seen nor anyone else around so it was safe to tease him. I know fully well what my teasing lead to last time and shocking myself, I didn't necessarily hate it or regret it after it was over. If anything I was hoping that my teasing now would eventually lead to a similar turn of events.

"Oh yeah, it's the queen 'o' mean Heather reunited with 'Dunc'. Why are you calling me that now anyway?" He asked which allowed me an opening to continue my teasing.

"Oh no reason, just figured a nickname for you, it was Dunc or big D so I chose Dunc." Duncan chortled a little from atop his emu and then cackled at me, "Well big D would of been a suitable nickname anyway, wouldn't you agree, _Heath_." He shortened my name into a nickname of my own and I laughed at him.

"I can't say I know what you're talking about, D's just a letter after all. " It was my time to smirk as I twisted my body to face his, a different expression on my face. Our emus rode next to each other as I asked him, "Do you wanna tie our emu's reins together, it's going to get boring if we go by ourselves again."

Duncan quickly agrees as I hand my emu's reins over to him allowing him to tie them together in a knot. Now that my hands were free I brought my arms up in a long, purposeful stretch, I could see Duncan eyeing my exposed stomach as it was pulled taught with my long stretches I stopped fast before asking with a big grin- "How's Gwenny?"

He seemed confronted and jerked at my question, meeting my eyes again he shrugged as answer, "Who knows. She's on your team isn't she."

"Yea but she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh but Heath I'm not a very good boyfriend." He licked his lip as he spoke and I couldn't help but bounce a little as I giggled, flirting. "That is true I suppose, new topic then, did I leave any good marks?"

It was lucky on both mine and Duncan's parts that this challenge wasn't a water one and we could hide our marks, I saw the full damage of what I'd done when Duncan turned his back to me lifting up his shirt to reveal scratches and nail marks all the way up and down his back. I gasped a little, at the time I didn't realise how much force I must of been using when I clawed him but then again he was being just as rough with me when he pulled and tugged.

"Babe you left some very good marks," He pulled his shirt back down and lifted his choker. "I don't imagine this fading anytime soon." He spoke of the mash of hickeys forming one big one that encircled almost half way around his neck, he touched his hand to a more red part of the hickey. "Thanks for biting me by the way, I didn't know you were a vampire Heather."

Maybe I took the animalistic lust thing too far when I bit him but he didn't seem to hate it, "You know you loved it Dunc."

"I'd love it more if you showed me any marks I left on you." The boy was smooth but I at least had to pretend to resist. "You didn't leave any marks though."

"Oh-hohoho I didn't did I? Mind pulling up your shirt a little, I'm pretty sure there was hickey forming there before we even departed." He was right of course, and the one he was pointing out was massive, it spanned all the way from the bottom swell of my right breast all the way to the top through the middle, he'd left a trail of darker and lighter hickeys wherever he went along, red splotches almost threatened to show from the top of my halter top.

Whilst thinking of my own hickeys I started thinking of his, I wanted to leave more on him, if only I'd had the time, he'd have many more hickeys if I was allowed a second try. Starting from his neck I'd leave a trail down from his top down to his abdomen where I'd teasingly tease and peck at him. The small amount of hair that had peaked out of his boxers previously would be centre of many larger blotches that would lead down to his member.

I continued fantasising about Duncan's body and how I'd leave patterns on his front and maybe even leave some purposeful shapes on his back when I felt him brush a hand over one of my breast causing me to shiver and gasp as I had not been paying attention to him. It was cooling and his warm touch made me tingle all over, when I was distracted by my thoughts he'd drawn our emus so close that he could reach and touch me without even having to lean. I shuddered forward into his hand, pressing myself into it, he took it as an okay and lifted my halter top over my breast revealing them and the many love bites that he had littered all over them. He dropped his hand back to his side as he stared.

My nipples were already hard and I looked at him to see him staring with a happy glint in his eyes, proud of what he'd accomplished. "Holy... That's a lot."

I smiled, for a delinquent he could be very cute when happy. It had to be his eyes, they were just so big and beautiful and it that made him very attractive to me. I cupped one of my breast and bounced it making him look up at me as I continued to play with my own boob. "It seems I lied about you not leaving any marks, eh Dunc,"

"You're teasing me _Heath_ ," My name rolled of his tongue, "I know." I purred back.

During the time we were talking and teasing the moon had rose above our heads, my paler skin was glowing slightly in the moonlight and I could only imagine what I looked like to him. Half naked and riding an emu. Not the most dreamy sight but this is Duncan and I myself am thirsting for his touch, wishing that his hand would linger on me a second longer each time he touched me.

When I made no move still to cover myself it didn't take long for Duncan to jump off his emu and turn them in the direction of a nearby tree, he tied them to a leafless lo hanging branch and looked up at me still seated on my emu. "You coming down or not?" He asked already knowing the answer as I swung leg over the emus side and dropped down next him, I strapped my boobs with my arm so when I made impact with the ground I didn't have them to bounce too hard and hurt me, still holding them I turned to Duncan who just looked at me expectantly.

"Why don't you help me Duncan." I said using his real name for the first time today. He took a single step closing the distance between us, he grasped my wrist softly and pulled it up, reaching for my other arm he pulled that up too before finally releasing both hands and going for my halter top and removing it and discarding it to his side.

"We have more time now you know? All night, everyone else would of stopped to rest as well." I spoke as Duncan kissed my collar bone when I felt him give me an open mouthed kiss there. I put my finger on his chin and brought it level with mine, "No hickeys where someone could see them." I placed my lips over his, it went from a peck to a deep kiss where whilst we mashed our lips together he pulled me against him, my breast felt hot pressed against his chest. I became handsy first and reached behind him and started stroking his spine and the area around it.

I could feel his muscled back under my finger tips, I massaged them into him causing him to moan first into our kiss which made me very happy. I pushed in deeper to the kiss trying to overtake him we tongue wrestled until we both had to stop for breath. When apart I took opportunity to remove Duncan's shirt and push him to the floor.

I stared down at him from where I stood above him, eyes lingering on the large tent in his pants, I soon lean down and straddled myself over him. We kissed but instead of a deep long kiss like before it was numerous hungry, sloppy kisses where both of us would pull away randomly to call the others name or nip at the others ear. His hands soon reached the back of my shorts and I wasn't expecting it so when he groped my ass with his large hands and slammed his crotch up into mine grinding them together I threw my head back and moaned.

"Ah Duncan!" With no reason to remain quiet I allowed him to roll me over and continue his ministrations, he nibbled each of my hardened peaks whilst massaging my area through my shorts. "There isn't anywhere on your chest that I haven't already left a hickey is there Heather?" He sounded cocky as he spoke and maybe I would of fought back if I wasn't feeling so good. I was putty in his hand and when I felt him move his hands around my shorts ends, he hummed before yanking them down and off me in one swift motion.

He was now rubbing my inner thighs, I could see the mischief in his eyes. "I guess it's my turn to tease you though." It was then that he wrapped both of his arms around my legs and nuzzled his head between my legs, nose and mouth touching and rubbing me through my black panties, I rose to my elbows as he pulled his head back slightly and began sucking on the inner dip of my thigh. He intended to leave a hickey there but he was also neglecting the area that needed the most attention.

"Duncan!" I panted as I looked at him, I was unable to wriggle out of his grip his blue eyes met my own as he changed over to my other inner thigh his voice was slightly muffled, "But _Heath_ this simply revenge for all the times you've teased me when I couldn't do anything." I moaned loudly as I felt his breath rush over me but despite my pleas all I got was the occasional and brisk sensation of his lips touching my lower ones as he moved his mouth to somewhere else. "Please Duncan!" I moaned as I collapsed down from my elbows, hands fallen across my face, I could feel myself dripping and soaking my panties.

It was after I said that though that I felt a rough tongue slide closer towards my entrance, a finger brushed part of my panties aside as the tongue lapped at my labia. I moaned and shuddered, never having to wait this long before for release I felt myself become incredibly sensitive to his touches. "Say that again."

"What?" I ask from the floor still incredibly aroused, "Say it again, beg for my touch Heather." I felt his lips move against my heat. "Please."

"What was that?" He wanted me to say it louder, this is Duncan, he's resilient and he would make me wait even if that meant he had to wait too. "Please Duncan, please touch me!"

"One more time Heather, louder this time, scream it!" He said the last bit whilst deliberately pressing his lips against my clit.

"PLEASE DUNCAN!" I cried a moan as when I said that the delinquent teared at my panties ripping them, he sucked hard on my clit and drove his centre to fingers into my core. It only took few pumps of his fingers and a few well placed licks to send me over the edge screaming the delinquents name into the night, I was a panting mess and Duncan was yet to even remove his pants.

He postured up and looked down upon me smugly, I reached my arms up for him slowly and he soon came down between them rolling me over and back on top of him. The kiss this time was strange, it was soft and patient and the most passionate moment I've ever shared with someone. My eyes flickered shut as we kissed slowly. This time when we pulled apart the message in both our eyes was not one of animalistic lust but a fiery passion that had been ignited like an inferno.

I slid down his body and began trailing hickeys down him like I wanted to last time, it didn't take me long to reach his pant-line where I left larger more blotched hickeys, most of him lay lax beneath me but his penis stood erect still and I pulled his pants down in a deliberate slow motion. I watched hypnotised when his cock sprung up, slapping forward hitting Duncan's stomach once before standing high at attention. I removed his shoes and finally kicked off my own. "Sit against the tree," I told him and he obliged moving to an upright sitting position I crawled over in front of him admitting, "I haven't really done this before, given a blow job that is."

Which was true, I'd never bothered with it, always just moving onto the main event, I'd never taken my time getting to it like I am now with Duncan. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He said considerately looking down but I was determined to do this.

I grasped his shaft giving it slow pumps up and down, his dick was long and thick and when I moved myself to measure it with my face it was a little longer. I sucked my tongue in my mouth making sure it was slippery before licking up his shaft and swirling my tongue around his tip, I heard him grunt. I opened my mouth and began to bob my head, testing the boundaries of how far down I could go and how to breath whilst sucking.

With each bob I managed to get it further in my mouth but I could barely move my mouth when holding not even two thirds of his cock in my mouth, I removed myself from his dick and took some deep breaths. It was thrilling to please Duncan in a more intimate way then anyone I've ever been with but I was tiring fast and he could tell.

"You okay Heather?" he paused his own moans to ask me and I looked up at him, he smiled at me wiping a trail of saliva from my lips. I nod an okay at him, "I'll come quickly but look up at me when you do it this time.

I nod again, not bothering to speak I move forward keeping eye-contact, he places a hand on my head as I place his cock inside my mouth. It slides all the way down my throat and I manage to get my lips all the way down, touching his abdomen, I gag slightly but the vibrations of it just caused Duncan to moan loudly and hold my head there as he jerks up into me once before realising what he was doing and allowed me to pull back relieving my sore throat before going all the way back down though instead of gagging this time I purr onto him which causes him to release a swear.

"Fuck Heather!" He dug his hands into my hair as he released his seed into my mouth and with a pop his member fell out of my mouth as I choked on his cum, I felt accomplished but embarrassed because I couldn't swallow it properly having to cough to refrain from actually choking on it. His strong arms pulled me up into his chest soon after though and I couldn't help but snuggle into him. I needed a break and so did he.

Once again what had started off as just a tease had turned into something so much more and we still weren't done yet. "Wow." I spoke looking up at the man I'd surrendered myself to now multiple times, his hands were circling my back as new feelings kept rushing forward confusing me.

"Duncan.." I let it hang as turned to sit at his side, now both of us leaning against the tree, naked. I looked down at my waist and sighed looking back at Duncan who had been panting with his eyes closed since he pulled me in before saying. "Was ripping my undies really necessary?" He laughed at me as I pulled the now purposeless fabric from my body and threw it at him, it hitting his chest before falling into his lap.

"I'm gonna keep these now you know." He said as he picked up the panties and chucked them over on top of his pants that lay a small ways away from us. "Who'd of thought though Heather, I hit on you on the first day of the show and now you might even be returning my feelings!" He laughed looking away from me so I couldn't see his face. On the first day when he flirted with me on the island, it was just sexual attraction. If there were feelings involved, Duncan was talking about something else…

I don't think he even knew what he was doing when he grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with my own, I didn't fight it, instead I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed contently when his head soon fell softly on mine. I look down at his chest and noted happily that hickeys were forming nicely.

With my hand that wasn't holding his I began to trace up and down where the hickeys were, "You like leaving hickeys don't you Heather?" He asked as he examined his own form, his eyes moved towards my legs next though he chuckled mirthfully, "Hickeys sure take to your skin easily though don't they." I looked down at my thighs to see what he was talking about and indeed there were hickeys splotched all over them.

"It's not fair, I keep ending up with bigger hickeys then you!" I said, the only large hickeys I'd left were large in size but not very dark. "I need a break Heather so if you want to leave more, nows the time." He gestured to his nude body and I gestured for him to lay down on his stomach so I could leave hickeys on his back. He didn't argue and I ran my hands all over his back whilst focusing on a cluster of hickeys.

It had been minutes since I'd distractedly started my task when Duncan spoke again, "Marking your territory are ya' Heather?" I'd been sucking on the back of his neck when he spoke and turned his head slightly so he wasn't just speaking into the ground.

Not exactly knowing how to ask this I just continued the joke, "Are you my territory?" I tried to ease the situations by resuming my pecks along his back and patterning the outline of a heart onto his back.

Why a heart? I wasn't sure if I wanted an answer to that myself.

The silence went on for about a minute before Duncan asked, "Should I dump Gwen?" That made me pause for longer, I sat up on his back only tracing the forming heart distractedly with my fingers. "Depends, why do you want to dump her?"

"I'm not a good boyfriend." He answered, his tone indicating that he himself new that that was bullshit and he knew it.

"Judging by our position now Duncan I think I know that. Why do you want to dump Gwen, focus on the _Gwen_ part." My hands had ventured out again no longer just tracing the heart but now rubbing up and down his back loosening tensions in muscles.

"Cause Gwen's not Heather." He spoke it so fast that I thought I misheard him, "Did I just hear you right?" I leant my body other his so my head was hovering over his shoulder, "Cause Gwen's not \ Heather... And because I'm a dumbass and am actually starting to fall for you."

I sat up from him so he could turn over and face me, I didn't know how to handle this new information, my usual method for handling situations like this was unrelenting sarcasm and sass but I didn't think that this situation exactly qualified for that. I sat down, not on him but on the ground, Duncan looked a little hopeful but majority of him looked disheartened. I looked down at him.

"You know, it's usually not a good time to confess to a girl while the both of you are butt naked." I didn't know what else to say, I was just confused but when I looked him in the eye I figured something out. "That's not a no by the way."

He pounced on top of me then, "Will you go out with me when I dump Gwen, I'm dumping Gwen. I'm definitely dumping Gwen." He looked excited at the prospect of leaving Gwen for me which made me gleam. I just nodded, "You better dump her fast then, you don't want me changing my mind." I plant a kiss on his lip before flipping myself on top of him, showering him with kisses as he laughed.

"I really like this." He says as I continue kissing him and soon enough he was once again poking my entrance with his long rod. This time however I was on top and we took things much slower. He came up and hugged me as I lowered myself down onto him, eyelids half shut, we were joined in lazy sex. Relaxed, lazy, romantic sex.

We moved together as one, hands roaming across each others body, memorising each others curves and dips. It was amazing when we came together, both of us letting out loud moans and throwing our heads back, we helped each other reclothe and soon we fell asleep in each others arms, spooned against each other.

o0o

We both woke up at the same time as a kookaburra in the tree we were under decided that 'ah yes the sun has peeked over the edge of the horizon, time to scream.' However despite both of our initial grouchiness against the bird we were both soon thankful as we'd just finished making ourselves look presentable and set off when the rest of my team sans Courtney arrived on scene.

We quickly slammed through the knot that tied our emus together, it was a good thing that Duncan had just finished telling me about Alejandro's plan to get Courtney voted off. It was a good plan but Duncan better be careful. It didn't take long for the other three to catch though, so we gave each other a small nod before I headed off towards Cody and Sierra whilst Gwen made her way up to Duncan. The conversation behind my was quiet, I tried my best to keep and ear out but the conversation ended to fast and an angry and sad Gwen rode away faster.

"Gwen wait!" Duncan yelled as his now I assume ex ran away. "What was that about?" Asked Sierra as Duncan rode up to us, "A fight?"

"No, recently I realised that Gwen wasn't the one I wanted to be with. And I didn't want to do her what I did to Courtney, she's nicer than Courtney and wouldn't deserve that but, I'm not very good at break ups."

Sierra looked shocked, Cody incredibly happy, I kept my real emotions from showing as Duncan sighed finally. "What made you realise you didn't like Gwen?" Sierra asked with tact, "Yeah, whats wrong with you?" Cody asked with less tact, which made me snicker, boy had a big crush.

"Gwen's a friend, a good friend, but she's not what I want as a girlfriend. When I compared her to Courtney though she was like an angel, it took me until just recently to realise that she was like that too me by _comparison_." That sated both their curiosities and soon Cody ran off to catch up with Gwen, Sierra following blindly, I was alone with Duncan again, not very alone, but alone.

"You okay, did it go that bad?" I asked as we settled at the same pace, "Yeah, she understands but she's still upset, she's gonna end up thinking I have feelings for Courtney though with how Alejandro wants me to act in the challenge." I looked behind us to make sure no one had snuck up on us before looking up at Cody, Gwen and Sierra, seeing them preoccupied by one another I slinked my hand into his. He squeezed my hand and pulled it to his lips and gave it a quick peck before talking again.

"Everyone thinks you like Alejandro too, it's annoying but we could use it to our advantage if you looked at it strategically." hands still joined we decided not to let anyone know of our relationship, which would give us both an alibi and strong alliance. Plans to pretend we were both being manipulated by 'mastermind Alejandro' solidified when Duncan actually did ask me.

"I know this is a bit backward but just to make sure, Heather will you be my girlfriend? I promise I'll be an actual good boyfriend and give you full permission to rip all my piercings out and kill me if I hurt you in anyway."

Looking around again making sure nothing would catch us, I pulled him towards me and gave him the sweetest kiss I could whilst riding an emu with the very real threat of being caught. The kiss was only short and when we stopped kissing we let go of each other hands, I looked into his eyes still.

His goddamn eyes! They're so beautiful, though everything about him was attractive, even that goddamn eyebrow piercing. He was looking at me in the same way I was looking at him. It was so strange, I'd always been drawn to Duncan but my emotions had continued to amplify continuously since teasing him first in Area 51.

The moment between us though was soon interrupted when Duncan saw someone coming out of his peripheral, "It Courtney," He spoke softly, annoyance clearly evident in his voice, it was kind of cute actually.

"I told Courtney that I'd 'help her', I gotta go so she doesn't start suspecting anything. You still want Courtney gone the most?" He nodded his head to answer my question, I pulled my emu back looking at Courtney, "Can you go any slower Courtney! Hurry up!" Finally in time with her emu, I ripped the reins from out of her hands and got my emu to run which meant hers had to run too. Courtney tried to make me stop but I could see what looked like hanging rock peeking out over the horizon and I wanted to get there fast.

It didn't take long for me to pull Courtney and her emu past the rest of our team, Cody managing to break away from Sierra joined us and soon we could see Alejandro far in front of us as he made his way up the steep hill. I let go of Courtney as we were just about to reach the top as didgeridoo music began playing until a startled scream erupted from above, I made my way past Alejandro and got off my emu as he flirted with Courtney. Alejandro's emu threw up and I couldn't help but feel bad for it.

Next to arrive oddly enough wasn't an emu but instead a kangaroo who then proceeded to pull out a slick Duncan from her pouch and fling him onto the ground, as soon as I saw it was him I started walking in his direction. He cursed angrily at the kangaroo which caused it to come back and punch him in the face which of course made the brunettes of my team to laugh at his misfortune. And as if to add to it Duncan then slips over due to the puddle under him.

I offer him a helping hand which he accepts, no words exchanged as he made his way over to Alejandro, standing between me and him as a form of protection. The delinquent was protective but judging by the previous display, it wasn't me that needed help staying safe.

Gwen and Sierra arrive simultaneously, Gwen looking bummed which made Courtney pleased. Their moods switched however when Chris announced that now that our whole team was here, we were in the lead.

"Guh! Where is that butter donkey?" Alejandro asked as he looked at the terrain leading to the challenge location unable to locate Owen.

"Don't even think about going back for Owen this time, you'll just have to sit back and wait for him to arrive. Team Amazon, get ready to buckle up to take a long walk off a short cliff." Chris then gave a short speech before making us move into a more optimum position so we could have a good intermission for the viewers.

He described the challenge rules giving both teams their equipment, my team got battery powered shears as a reward to us and Courtney was the first to hurtle down the cliff.

Of course she didn't manage to grab a sheep so while the hosts laughed at her Gwen took her turn hurling down and instead of a sheep she pulled a cactus back up with her, screaming in pain.

"AHH! Are you kidding me? If this isn't just _the cherry on top of a bad day_!"

"What do you mean 'cherry on top'?" Alejandro asked as he looked between Duncan and Gwen as the girl glared at him.

"Oh well, I think we should start calling Duncan the 'new Alejandro' because he's a flirtatious jerk!" She poked walked up to him and poked him hard in the chest hard. "Why haven't you explained yourself! What happened?"

"I'm sorry." Duncan said not looking at her, his eyes met mine for a second before looking down over his side. Only one other person noticed that though. "I started seeing you as a friend again, I moved on from the nut job to fast and couldn't see that before." he jerked his thumb at Courtney when he said nut job before looking down at Gwen again. "I'm sorry, I still want to be friends like before. Even if that can't happen straight away."

Gwen just nodded once before walking away, still mad but again more understanding. Cody who'd just arrived back from his jump shoved the sheep into Sierra and I's arms as he went to comfort Gwen. Courtney looked the most shocked out of anyone though.

She helped Sierra hold down the sheep as I sheared it's neck, when I was about half way done shearing everyone had gathered around and that bloody bell chimed.

"Ding-ding!"

We all sighed exasperated, by the look of things, the sheep wasn't going to have a tattoo and now we had to sing. An upbeat guitar strum and of course it's Team Amazons time to sing.

 **Heather:** _Shearing sheep, don't be a creep,_

 _It's the only way we'll fly first, peeps._

 _Win the game, don't be so lame,_

 _Try to lose this and your face I'll maim!_

 **Courtney:** _Shear the sheep, then, with a smile,_

 _Make yourself a giant woolly, woolly, woolly pi-ile!_

 _You had your chance and you turned him down,_

 _So don't be giving me no cranky frowns!_

 **Courtney, Gwen and Heather:** _We are shearing sheep!_

 _We are shearing sheep!  
_ We are shearing sheep!

We are shearing sheeeeep! _  
_ **Sierra:** _Eeeeee!_

 **Cody:** _Woah-oo-oo!_

 **Heather:** _Shearing sheep instead of you,_

 _Only cause you don't have any, a-tattoos!_

 _I'll find a logo, we'll win again,_

 _And I'll be here, until the bitter end!_

 **Courtney, Gwen and Heather:** _We are shearing sheep!_

 _We are shearing sheep!_

 _We are shearing..._

 _Yeaaahhhhh!_

 **Sierra:** _Ahhhh!_

Courtney tried to rub it in my face that Alejandro was paying attention to her when in reality I couldn't care less. Duncan's crocodile tears made me jerk every time but I managed to keep myself from looking back at him, already aware of his teams plan to throw Courtney and I off our games. (Though considering I now know the plan that's not really going to work on me.)

In a quick series of events, Owen turned up and Sierra jumped of the cliff without a harness, the teams were now tied and Owen had just taken the first jump for his team, flinging back up with a dingo in his arms. "Awe sweet! I caught one that's already sheared!"

"How long until he realises thats a dingo?" Alejandro asked Duncan who with perfected timing lifted up three fingers and counted down. Owen's screams began just as he put his index finger down, Alejandro showed his clear dislike for Owen when he just laughed as the big guy was attacked by the dingo. Duncan however showed his good side and went to help the chubby teen.

Now that it was my teams turn to jump again, I as the only one who hadn't jumped leapt off the edge successful in catching one, an angry Gwen sheared the wool quickly, glad that her anger wasn't directed at me as she held the shears. Nobody else on the team were interested in jumping again so I took the plunge, Though this time instead of grabbing a sheep my body flew up and down the cliff face as Courtney was over with Team Chris and Cody was flirting/comforting Gwen.

Little twerp saw me struggling on the bungee and just turned Gwen's chin back to look at him. Eventually I lost momentum and just dangled down on the stretched out cord. Apparently since Team Chris hadn't actually brought up a sheep yet, my team was in no rush to help me.

"Can someone please pull me up for goodness sake!" I censored myself for the camera, usually if in a situation like this I would of dropped the F-bomb. I was swinging back and forth, the lip of the cliff coming in and out of my view, a green mohawk popped over it's edge. "Well, well, well, looks who's in a sticky situation now~"

Duncan said it and as he did I could feel the smugness just oozing out of him. I swung my body up, it strained my abs I piked up and held onto the bent leg that was attached to the bungee cord and wrapped my arms around it so I could at least continuously look at him.

"Please?" He smirked down at me, I've already learnt that Duncan likes it when I surrender to him, even if it's just with small things like saying please. The juvie began lifting the cord until I dangled almost directly under him, if I tried hard enough I could probably slap his hand.

Instead of helping me he laughed before teasing me by saying; "Are you a Yo-yo Heather?" He let the rope slip a metre making me bounce again. I glared, "Help me up or your team can't have a go." I tried reasoning but he instead started spinning me in large slow circles before grabbing my non-harnessed foot and spinning me fast. The sensation of being spun whilst upside downs a hundred feet in the air was scary and amazing but I still screamed as he continued to dizzy me.

"Ahhhhh! Duncan stop it! My team HELP ME!" It didn't take long after that scream for Courtney to liberate herself by shoving Duncan backward and away from the cliff edge, she pulled me up over it where I laid down head still spinning, I looked at Duncan who was strapping the harness to his ankle. "I.. hate… you!" I took deep breaths between each words and he just smiled at me standing, "Thanks Heath, I think you're a sweety too!" He then clapped his hands together and swan dived away rather dramatically. I heard Alejandro comment about his skill in the distance, I moved towards my team just in time to not be squashed by a returning Duncan. Alejandro began using their teams scissors to cut off the sheep's wool just as we finished shearing ours to reveal that like the one Cody caught, there was no tattoo to be found.

"Throw me the harness!" Cody yelled at Team Chris as the harness was still attached to Duncan's ankle, Cody was eyeing the sheep down below when-

"Think fast!" There was mischievous joy in Duncan's voice when he hurled the dingo that Owen had brought up earlier at Cody sending both it and my teammate to flying over the edge entangling themselves in the cord.

There was howling from beneath us as Gwen and I tried to heave Cody up again, Courtney just watched us fall behind happily. She only helped us after Alejandro made his happy announcement. "Yes! Victory at last!"

Alejandro pointed to the sheep's tattoo and Chris began the challenge conclusion; "Victory to Team I'm Really Really Really Really Hot! Team Amazon, you'll be facing elimination and be going through with it for the first time!"

Courtney motioned a beheading at Gwen as the girl growled back not in a good mood. Everyone soon boarded the nearby plane, everyone chatting up a small storm. Duncan's team celebrating as mine talked about who they were going to send home. When no one was really paying attention I walked over to Duncan and asked quietly, "I'm the deciding vote, which ex do you want me to vote for?"

His answer was pretty obvious but I was just double checking. Duncan didn't want Gwen gone until things settled between them, whether they remained friends or not was up to them, I became worried though when a very dopey Cody wandered in my direction telling me I've grown since he'd last seen me. It was after Team Chris had left for first class that I called Gwen over to where me and the dopey Cody stood.

"I don't think we can rely on Cody to vote on Courtney, he hit his head to hard, he came up to me before and asked me when I dyed my hair fully black! He confused me with you." Gwen grimaced looking at Cody, "Then the votes would be a tie.. It's the best we can do isn't it?"

"There is another way, though if this is wrong it could still result in a tie, I doubt it would though. Every time we've been to an elimination, Cody's voted for Sierra. If he votes for Sierra and we do too, Courtney won't be eliminated but you'll most likely be safe." I explained my plan, Sierra was expendable after all.

"Ugh, can't their be another way? Sierra can be absolutely horrid but she's no Courtney, If only we could guarantee an advantage in the vote…" Gwen looked at me as if calculating an equation. "What? It's too late for me to try to sway Sierra into voting for someone else if that's what you're thinking. She wants you gone because of Cody's crush on you."

"… But Cody thinks you're me right now…"

"No! No. _No_ _no no no no_! That is not happening Gwen!" I stared at her as if she'd just grown two heads, "Just think about Heather! If you can kiss Trent to piss me off, you can kiss Cody to piss Sierra off so she splits the votes! Courtney would have one vote for me, Cody will most likely vote Sierra.. If Sierra votes for you Courtney would be gone!"

I couldn't help but cringe at the plan, "But I don't _want too!_ What if you vote me off instead!" My argument was weak and I knew it, Gwen wanted Courtney gone but I really didn't want to kiss Cody. I sighed aggravated, I could explain it to Duncan later and the pipsqueak would forgive me once he realises I did it to save his long-time crush.

" _Fine_. But you better not vote me off! I will drag you off the plane with me if you do!" Gwen shook her hand fast and a still dazed Cody grabbed my arm smiling up at me with a goofy smile. I cringed one last time before Chris sauntered in.

"Time for the elimination ceremony! Hope everyone thought about who they're voting!" Chris smiled at us, happy one of us was soon to be flung from a plane. We were about to head in when I took action on Gwen's last minute quick-fix plan. In a sickly sweet tone I exclaimed at Cody holding his arms, "Don't forget to vote _with me_!" I then planted a wet one on his small lips, I pulled back immediately and heard a series of gasps and a singular growl from Sierra before Chris laughed at the stirring drama and lead us into the elimination room from the common room where we'd been waiting for him. Cody didn't react at all to the kiss, he just laughed and followed along.

As we walked into the room I made a face at Gwen that hopefully conveyed that I was still in on the plan but thoroughly disgusted by it, and that I hated it. We were seated on the amphitheatre-like seats, I sat next to Courtney who asked me what that was about with Cody, I gave her a false explanation. "The dolt hit his head hard enough that he keeps mistaking me for Gwen, he refused to vote for Gwen of course, he still had that much of a brain but I convinced him to vote for Sierra instead of you like goth girl wanted." She smiled and nodded liking my 'plan'. Chris called Cody up to place his vote first, having to turn Cody around as he headed in the wrong direction. I assumed the plan was working when Sierra growled at me both before and after her vote, she wasn't very threatening with all her injuries thankfully. Courtney snarfed when she headed off for her vote, Gwen and I the only ones who had a normal walk to and from the booth/confessional.

It didn't take long after that for Chris to have votes handed to him by Chef, he flickered through them trying to repress any emotion from showing on his face until it was time to actually read out the results. His eyes however did twinkle happily when he flicked through them.

"Okay, so it's been a rough day for many of you, but one of you is about to have the worst day of all. Sierra, last to arrive, first to get hurt. Courtney, slow with the emu, fast with the flirting. Cody, a petty feud sent you spinning all the way here. Heather, not your most focused performance, ya'know, with all the kissing. And Gwen, Duncan? Really. Got with him just to be dumped a few days later." He then held up the first vote which was against Courtney.

"One vote for Courtney, one for Gwen." He holds up corresponding passports. "A vote for Sierra, a vote for Heather." He throws Cody a peanut puke bag. "Cody here was the only team member who didn't receive a vote but without further ado," He threw both Sierra and I a puke bag and the fangirl growled at me again. Only Gwen and Courtney remained, Courtney looked confident but if you looked at her eyes you could see her growing more and more anxious with each second, Gwen also looked anxious but worries were soon settled. "And the last vote goes to… Courtney! Time to say goodbye my friend."

"What! How could this of happened!" She glared at Gwen only for her to nod in my direction, she then turned to me. "Heather!"

"What? Do you want a kiss too?" She growled and tried to throw herself at me, Courtney however was intercepted by Chef and hauled to the plane's 'exit'. Gwen laughed as Courtney screamed, "Get ready to hear from my lawyers! And Gwen, be prepared for a defamation lawsuit!"

"Bye Courtney," Gwen twinkled her hands in a very feminine manner. I threw my hand up and gave her big ocean waves, Sierra just continued to scowl at the fact the neither I or Gwen took the jump. Chris handed her the parachute and with a firm shove she was out of the plane and out of everyones hair.

o0o

"I can't believe she's actually gone, I can't believe _you_ kissed Cody." Gwen said as a now fully conscious Cody, Sierra, her and I all sat together in economy class.

"That was your idea, the whole thing was, I can't believe you were so manipulative!" I elbowed Gwen and she pushed me off her, it felt weird playing around with Gwen like this but she helped me get Sierra to stop attacking me and I can respect her, she's pretty smart and good at this game.

For once though our team was getting along, Sierra was still mad at me but she understands I don't like her 'future hubby' as she puts it and she's concluded that 'I have a thing for Alejandro so of course it didn't mean anything!'

Haha though, wrong guy. My relationship with Duncan thankfully still a secret and my team was going to be ready for the next challenge.

When Team Chris all emerged from first class to see how the elimination ceremony went, Duncan didn't hold himself back as he let out a large 'whoop' with an obligatory fist pump, I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement. The three boys stayed back with us for a short while, I kept switching conversations with Alejandro, Duncan and Gwen. Duncan and Gwen being the ones I was happy to talk to and Alejandro continuously sliding into my different conversations.

Conversations were going fine until Sierra joined Alejandro's, Duncan's and I's conversation by adding- "I still can't believe you kissed Cody just so I'd vote for you instead of Gwen." The boys I was talking to whipped their heads around to look at me as a sheepish smile slowly spread across my face.

"What?" Both boys spoke at the same time as an additional wha? was added in by Owen. Alejandro being the smoothest was the first to recover, "Mi amor, why would you of kissed Cody?" his question was directed at me but Gwen popped her happy head in and said "She offered to kiss Courtney too!" I then placed my face on her head and pushed against it shoving her away from the conversation, I still smiled, me offering to kiss Courtney will definitely be one of my season highlights.

"It was as Sierra said, I kissed him so she'd vote for me. I figured that if Cody was loopy enough to mistake me for Gwen, he wasn't exactly a vote to count on. And so Gwen came up with the idea that we'd make sure Courtney had no one to vote with her by making Sierra vote for someone else, AKA me." I was happy when I saw Duncan nod contently, not caring about Alejandro or Owen's reaction, the delinquent laughed and asked "So why exactly did you offer to kiss Courtney." Gwen threw her head back in laughter, her bad day had ended good for her and I was glad she wasn't still mad at Duncan, he'd done as best he could for me and for her. It was also nice to see that I had a female member on my team who was sane and didn't immediately seek revenge on her ex after being dumped and apologised too.

"Oh well Courtney realised I didn't vote with her so when she yelled at me I asked her if she wanted a kiss too." Duncan joined Gwen in her throngs of laughter, I'd be happy for those two to be friends again. They have the same sense of humour and I don't think I'll be the best of company if Duncan ever wants to watch a horror movie, screw that human centipede shit, uh-uh not today!

All remaining competitors were soon all lost in conversation again when Duncan and I snuck off towards the confessional together.

I was at least expecting a few words before Duncan spun around and kissed me hard on the lips, the kiss only lasted a few seconds but alone in that hallway it felt a lot longer. My breathing was slightly laboured due to the off guard kiss, "What was that for?"

"To get the dork of your lips." He smirked as I slapped him gently on the chest. His arms moved to hold my arms before he looked behind me, giving me a sweet kiss on the neck. "I'm glad that the psychos gone and all but did you really have to kiss the geek." his kisses began moving up my neck and across my shoulder. I stepped in and wrapped my arms around his neck, he also moved his hands down onto my exposed back tracing up and down my spine.

"It wasn't my idea and it was the only way to get Courtney gone, we originally had Cody voting with us but with _somebody_ caused him to go semi-unconscious and vote for Sierra instead." I smiled at him with a raised eyebrow as I pinned some of the blame on him. He deflected it happily though when he leaned in for another kiss, we would of kept going but it would be easier to make up an excuse as to why I'm rubbing his arm compared to why I'm kissing him. We sat against the hall's wall parallel to each other and talked about the challenge for a while, I poked him hard when I recalled him teasing me when my team left me hanging on the harness.

"SHIT!" Duncan's sudden scream caused me to jump and I stared at him, "Wow what was that?" I asked the visibly worried Duncan, not mad at him as I could tell he wasn't trying to scare me. He pointed his finger up towards the ceilings corner and my blood too ran cold. Scared like him.

I saw the red light first, the lens focused in our direction. "We forgot about the camera here…"

"…I blame you for when this bites us in the butt, Duncan." I told him as he stood pulling me up with him, he nodded his head and we began walking down the hall in the direction of the camera, it was slightly awkward knowing that we've been caught by the host and most likely all the interns and Chef.

We were right in front of the camera that had moved its lens back so it could remained focused on us. "May as well give them a good shot then, aye _mi amor_." Duncan copied Alejandro's usual term of addressing me and cupped my chin and we kissed right there, purposely before the camera, I didn't fight it, instead I held on to him tightly before breaking off the kiss with a content smile. We parted ways, I went to economy class and he went to first class. (Not before ducking into the confessional to give two finger guns and a wink.)

o0o - Cockpit, later with Chris

" _We forgot about the camera here…"_

 _"…I blame you for when this bites us in the butt, Duncan." Heather told him as he stood pulling her up with him, he nodded his head and we began walking down the hall in the direction of the camera, the two looked slightly awkward knowing that they'd been caught on camera. When they were right in front of the camera that had caught them, the delinquent boy smiled at the black haired mean of queen with a 'black heart'. "May as well give them a good shot then, aye mi amor." The two shared a passionate kiss before taking separate paths back to their teams._

"Well I did _not!_ see that coming! I knew Heather would be good for the ratings again this season! Wait until this gets out! How long with this secret last? How long will Heather and Duncan in a relationship last? We'll see next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

o0o


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, yes believe it or not am not dead and rotting. Instead, I'm lazy af (and I fractured my arm and broke my laptop but that was last year and my excuse is that I didn't write for ages and lost all momentum. At this point I could read these fic and go "Did I write that?" but now I've reread it and am ready to update whenever I get this chap done). Also recently when writing the voice in my head has started to speak in a British accent and it's very hard to take myself seriously when writing a smut scene.**

 **This fic will be 10 chapters long.**

* * *

By the time I managed to walk myself back into loser class, the boys being long gone and Sierra having already kidnapped Cody and was nowhere to be seen, I took a seat directly across from Gwen. "Hey."

"Hey." While it was true that we were laughing together less than an hour ago, we were laughing with others, not just season one rivals. Without an audience I was unsure of my standing with Gwen. Do I talk to her? Would she want me to talk to her? I must have adopted a strange look on my face because Gwen asked.

"What are you thinking about Heather?" I was unsure of what undertone she was carrying in her voice but I did answer her. "I don't think I've ever heard it be this quiet unless everyone's sleeping." Not completely honest as that wasn't what I was thinking about but it linked with my problem, it's much easier to join a conversation then to start one.

"Yeah with Courtney gone and Sierra & Co away, it's like a whole new plane. It's like we suddenly entered a quiet cabin or something." Gwen spoke as she looked at the door to the cargo hold and elimination room. A tense silence again taking over, the cheerful atmosphere that was Courtney's elimination completely evaporated.

"You miss her don't you." It was a statement of course, my head resting in my palm as I watched her. The second Gwen turned to lock eyes with me again, I could see I hit the metaphorical nail on its metaphorical head.

"No way, I'm glad Courtney's gone. Why would I miss her?" She sounded defensive. Myself only picking up on it because despite dislike, spending 3 seasons on the same team as someone, you begin to understand them. "Look Gwen, I'm not trying to be an asshole, that is not my goal here."

"But within the last week you lost your best friend on the show, got accused of being a boyfriend kisser. Which by the way you were, but Duncan kissed you and I can understand that sometimes people do dumb things for the person they like." I took a moment to pause to see if I could read Gwen's expression but gave up as it hadn't really changed since I began talking.

"Gwen, during the last week and most importantly this last challenge, you have become very alone in this game. I'm not sure of your standing with Duncan as of now but I do know you are not close to any of the remaining competitors except for your ex and potentially Cody, and we both know Sierra will not let you near him while she's still in the game. So my question is, what now..?"

Now never let it be said that Gwen wasn't a good competitor, she may have blundered in season 2 but that was only because of her relationship getting in the way of the game. This season however, much like in season one, I was kind enough to remove her from such petty distractions which are boyfriends. (Though this time my ideals were not strategic but instead personal and selfish.)

And so I didn't bother hiding my smirk while Gwen answered my question. "Well I was thinking, it's likely not long until the merge and as much as I like Cody, he would not of made it this far without Sierra coddling him every step of the way. Eliminate Sierra and Cody too is as good as gone and us both would be safe. Alternatively, eliminate Sierra and then continue to use Cody as cannon fodder in case votes start to stack up against us instead..."

And it was pure satisfaction rolling off my tongue, happy to hear every word she had to say.

"Is this your way of asking me to be in an alliance with you, Gwen?"

"I believe to recall our history of working together always ending in our favour. Yes, I no longer have any close friends left or people I can trust. But all that means is that until the game is over, I will have no distractions. I'm going to play this game to win!" She paused when a lilt took over her voice as she continued with slight humour "Be in an alliance with me, and I'll take you to the final two."

The goth then stood and walked over to my side of the cabin and held out her hand for myself to grab. We shook and I stood with her. "And you've got yourself an alliance Gwen." Laughing together we soon sat next to each other rather than opposite, continuing talk until it was time for sleep.

o0o - Duncan in First Class

First class as nice as it was, was much less satisfying with that Alejandro skulking about, you could tell by his tone that he was completely confident. And it brought no endless amount of anger to Duncan when he spoke.

"Another victory amigos! We shall celebrate by enjoying these luxuries that are first class." He held a cookie in the air to finish his mini toast, Owen too letting out a cheer as he chowed down on choc chip cookies, Alejandro seemed content with just his single cookie as he soon went off to the confessional.

It was then that Owen walked closer to me and began talking, "Boy, I bet Al's happy Courtney's gone. I don't think he liked flirting with her. Plus Noah always said Al was into Heather big time." This was not a total surprise to me but it still did intrigue me, since the mentioning of Heather's so called attraction to Alejandro in the previous episode, information on Alejandro and his feelings for Heather could be beneficial.

"Oh yeah, and what else did Noah say?"

"Just that Alejandro is not what he seems, that he's a slippery eel and that I should never trust him cause he's a male Heather." Owen saying Al was a male Heather sent a shiver down my spine as I thought of my girlfriend and Alejandro being gender-bent versions of each other, the thoughts quickly shook from my head when Owen bemoans himself about how much he misses Noah.

However since I am obviously not Alejandro's biggest fan, I decided I could use this too my advantage. Lying I told Owen that I also missed Noah.

"And the best way to show him what his friendship meant to us, is to obey his dying words." Much to my disgust however Owen then proceeded to spit out his half chewed cookie in shock, picking me up screaming about when did Noah die.

"His parting words, I meant to say his parting words. Noah is fine." Owen then thankfully put me down as I put a reassuring hand on his large arm. "My point is, if Noah thought Alejandro was the enemy. You and I better stick together and do the same. It's what Noah would of wanted."

And with that and much further discussion reinforcing Noah had said into the big blonds head. Owen headed off to the confessional while I took purchase on one of the recliners and went to bed.

o0o Confessional - Owen

"Wait... wait! Al is the enemy!?"

o0o Confessional - Alejandro

"Much to my misfortune, with Courtney being gone I've lost someone I can count on as an alliance member. Having an inter-team alliance would of been truly beneficial but as is, that doesn't seem an option. Unless..."

o0o Later with Heather

At some point throughout the night Cody and Sierra had reappeared in economy class with us and were sleeping on the other side of the room. Not looking comfortable in the slightest, it appeared everyone was starting to stir and wake up. Gwen who fell asleep only a metre away got up and did a loud stretch, the whole team shared basic greetings as despite waking up on our own, no night sleep in loser class was a good sleep and we were all still left tired.

I however was the most surprised when less than 20 minutes after I woke, Alejandro sauntered through economy class, stopping before me beginning to speak. "I need to talk you Heather." He finished his statement before going into the cargo hold. I looked over at a curious Gwen before rolling my eyes, it was better to see what the Spaniard wanted now, less he'd annoy me later.

Entering the cargo hold I could see Alejandro leaning against a wooden crate waiting for me too come closer, when I didn't he stood straight. "What do you want." I hoped he could take a hint and read the irritation in my voice, while I was willing to play along with Alejandro's previous little schemes, it was getting tiresome and I personally was over it.

"And why is mi amor in such a bad mood this lovely morning?" He asked it as if he had the entitlement to know, but knowing him, he'd turn anything I do against me in some sort of way anyway.

"Well I personally am tired and would love to go back to my team, so if all you wanted to do is chat Alejandro, I'll be going." As I turned to leave I heard a footprints behind me as a tan hand wrapped itself around my upper arm. Tearing myself from him without second thought, he blocked my entrance to the door. "Join an alliance with me Heather. Me and you in an alliance would be unstoppable."

And as tempting as kneeing the inbetween of his legs, I was in a competition for a million dollars. "If I say I'll think about it, will you leave me alone?" and thankfully for my mental health and deteriorating patience he nodded and left me be in the cargo hold. I decided to enjoy some peace and quiet before the next challenge, though it didn't last long.

"So there you are." Looking at the cargo door I was greeted by the pleasant surprise of Duncan grinning at me as he came closer. "I saw you weren't in economy, I almost got worried when I couldn't find you in the dining area or the confessional."

"Aw, you were looking for me." he reached me and I spoke quickly before being pulled in for a quick kiss. When it was over allowing myself to snuggle into his side. "Well someone's snuggly."

I mumbled into his shirt as he rubbed his hand up and down the length of my torso warming me. "What was that?"

"I didn't sleep good in economy and Alejandro's annoying. He asked me to be in an alliance with him."

We walked and sat down in the deeper parts of the cargo hold for the assurance of more privacy. It was cool back there, hidden away so anyone passing or entering the hold would be incapable of seeing you and those who do come closer would most likely make noticeable noise as climbing over a few boxes would be necessary to get this far. "I told him I'd think about it but I wanted to talk to you and Gwen about it first since pretending to trust him might be useful."

"Gwen?" He seemed confused as I lifted my head from being snuggled between his shoulder and jaw. "Yesterday after we were caught on the cameras, when I went back to economy, it was just me and Gwen and she asked me to join her in an alliance to vote off Sierra and use Cody as 'fodder' to vote out if votes stack up against us instead."

"That's actually a good plan.. I've been convincing Owen that Al is the enemy, quite funny actually cause according to him, Noah said Al's a slippery and evil eel and a male version of you." He had a playful lilt in his voice and he squeezed me a little tighter when he got to the 'and you' part, I let out an over-exaggerated gasp before saying.

"How dare Noah insult me like that!" we both laughed before I gingerly lifted my head up to kiss his cheek. "And what was that for, Heather?" I shrugged my shoulders and kissed his cheek again, I was going to do it a third time when he turned his head so his lips met mine, we shared a soft kiss. Next thing I knew I was being pulled into his lap and having myself showered in kisses, his lips trailed from mine up to my ear where I let out a soft sigh at his musings.

His hands began moving lower and lower each time he rubbed my torso before coming to a rest over my clothed buttox. Quickly escalating from playful kisses into a steamy make out I began to make a slow grind on top of him. I felt his length stiffen under me as he slips one of his hands into my pants and past my undies, I let out a moan when I felt him cup my ass, I could feel the tips of his fingers teasing my outer ring.

"Is this okay?" He asked me as he continued to play with my ass, honestly I hadn't been expecting it but nodding I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my front into his as I continued to pant at his ministrations.

Grinding harder his breath soon too became laboured as our body's began moving as one. I slipped one hand into his boxers and began stroking his member. With his hand that wasn't teasing my ass, he pulled my shirt down so he could begin teasing both my breasts as they peak out over the scrunched up fabric that was my top.

I could feel my own wetness as I continued my grind. "How are we going to do this?" I ask as I feel him pull down my pants so they remain on my thighs, still on top of him he forces me to lift my legs up before leaning me backwards and gently laying me down on the cold metal flooring. The cold bite of the metal ground making me gasp as he again flipped me over so my ass was raised high in the air and nipples hitting the ground as I held the top of my body up with my elbows.

"I was thinking something like this."

There was a happy lilt in his voice as he dipped a finger deep into my anal cavity, "Fuck Duncan!" It wasn't something I'd ever felt before and I'd be lying if I said it felt bad.

o0o

Duncan took his time as he admired the view of Heather's rear raised for his satisfaction, her breathing already hitched by his fingers ministrations she continued soft and loud moans as he curled his finger and moved it in and out.

Heather's hands clawing out to find solid grip on the hard metal floor she soon stuck a fist in her mouth to muffle the ever-growing louder moans as she became more comfortable with the single digit of Duncan's finger thrusting in and out of her.

Duncan however less concerned over their noise level took his other hand and gave a single hard slap down on her ass cheek. A resonating thwap sounding as he left a bright red hand print and a glaring Heather.

She yelped before sending him a hard stare over her shoulder. He however only met her glare by leaning down and giving a loving kiss and lick over the red forming mark. He slipped a second finger inside her tight walls and began working for her to become accustomed to the new width.

Busy moaning she didn't bother to glare when he spanked her a second time, his head lulling down to instead take care of her lower lips it wasn't long before both of them were sick of waiting and were ready for the main act.

Still despite the anal teasing they decided she was nowhere near ready for something as big as Duncan's length and it wouldn't be pleasurable for her. Instead he took pleasure in groping and slapping her ass cheeks before lining her centre with his.

With her consent he slowly entered her quivering centre, their foreplay making her wet enough that he could push in with ease, they both let out loud moans.

They soon moved in rhythm as she moved to meet him and he lifted her torso so her back was pressed to his chest while still on her knees.

Bringing his hands around her one wraps around her chest and the other rubbing rough circles into her clit.

Heather's head turned so her lips could meet his, their bodies colliding as each thrust brought them both closer. Heather circling her hips uncontrollable pleasure she managed to let out a muffled squeal as her obvious slumping showed she had cum far before him. She was a pile of moans sprawled on the floor but she still motioned for him to continue.

Duncan's thrusts went from controlled to wild as he finally lets out a guttural moan and releases himself inside her. Collapsing into a pile next to her he starts to catch his breath but not before a playful kiss was pressed against his mouth.

"I'd say we're moving too quick but I think it's a bit too late for me to say that." They shared a quick laugh, Duncan responding by pressing a trail of kisses from her lip to her temple where then he just remained pressed against her contently.

Heather most likely only managed to doze off for twenty minutes while in his arms but she felt much more rested then she had with the 8 hours she spent sleeping in economy class.

She was glad it was his kisses that awoke her telling her it's time to go get breakfast than the planes spiralling that interrupted their eating as the plane descended into Sweden

o0o

"Welcome to Sweden!" Chris gestured to snow covered land, the seven remaining campers all shivering violently, huddling into themselves.

"Where are those jackets you ordered for us in Yukon?" Heather's question went unanswered as Chris instead spoke of how hard he worked on his accent.

Duncan's teeth were chattering like most others when he spoke up, "Dude! It's freezing out here."

Chris' groan leading into the campers as his exasperation with the contestants lack of interest was soon combated with the campers wish for jackets.

The challenge was a weird one that eventually left the girls on team Amazon behind as they had no significant idea of what to do. It took until they had the chance to peek around the mast erected by the boys on team Chris to figure out what the pile of wood was suppose to create.

"How did we not figure that out the second we saw the mast?" Heather asked Gwen as the both stared dead pan at the under construction ship, hurrying they rushed back to their own soon to be boat and got started.

The result of the challenge was disappointing to say the least for the Amazons, Heather's hand being close enough to brush the tips of the flag when in a sudden and all around terrifying explosion, Owen sunk their ship.

But at least they were now out of the cold.

In the jumbo jet Duncan didn't have much to do beside watch Alejandro be tortured by the 'authentic masseuse'. He took great delight in his Spanish teammates suffering but instead focused happily on the fact that his unaware girlfriend would be safe.

And in the common room before elimination Heather, Gwen and Cody were all sharing looks signalling an agreement to all vote Sierra, an agreement that wouldn't matter when Chris closed the ceremony quickly with the announcement of it being a non-elimination round and ushered the team away.

Later on, while the contestants didn't really have any idea of the actual time, their body clocks would suggest it was way beyond midnight. It was then in the darkness in the furthest compartments of the plane that a friendly little bell went off much to the surprise of the two parties talking.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Said an angry Heather from her spot sprawled out near Duncan, they'd been talking lazily for hours, talking about as much as they could when given the chance. It was a shock to both that the bell would go off now. Neither exactly knowing what to do, a slow rhythm began to surround them.

Surprising Heather, she heard Duncan start the song.

 **Duncan** : When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

 **Heather** : When your dreams they fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

 **Duncan** : I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

 **Both** : No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come

 **Heather** : This is my kingdom come

 **Duncan** : When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
 **Heather** : Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

 **Both** : At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl  
So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

 **Duncan** : Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

 **Heather** : No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

 **Both** : When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

 **Heather** : They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

 **Duncan** : Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light

 **Both** : I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside

 **Heather** : It's where my demons hide

 **Duncan** : It's where my demons hide

And by the end of it Heather was too happy and amazed to react, instead she fell asleep in Duncan's arms where he kept her cradled throughout the song.

 **A/N: the song was Demons by imagine dragons and no I don't own it or total drama sorry.**

 **Also yes this chapter was mainly filler before the next.**


End file.
